Will I Always Love You?
by The Writer's Call
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Louise ends up dealing with Regular Size Rudy, who wants the two of them to start dating. Louise eventually agrees to, but will she be really happy about her decision? Meanwhile, Bob struggles to be really "romantic" for Linda. Can he actually manage it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting: February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. Roughly a year after the series (as of now). Tina's in the 9th grade (and in high school), Gene's in the 7th grade, and Louise is in the 5th grade.

Narrator: Bob just finished cooking breakfast and places it on the table. Everyone helps themselves.

Linda: So, any big plans for Valentine's Day tomorrow?

Tina: Jimmy Junior and I are gonna do something romantic.

Linda: Like what?

Tina: I don't know, but it's gonna romantic.

Narrator: Everyone else looks up at her.

Bob: Uh, maybe...

Gene: If you think disappointment is romantic.

Bob: Gene!

Louise: Sorry, Tina.

Tina: What?

Linda: Tina... knowing Jimmy Junior, don't get _too _hopeful.

Tina: He can be romantic.

Bob: Last year, he gave you a really ugly Valentine's Day card. He even misspelled your name.

Louise: He probably rushed it.

Tina (trying to remain hopeful): It was still a nice card.

Louise: I'm pretty sure he found it in a public bathroom.

Gene: Is that why it smells like pee?

Bob: Gene!

Tina: Oh.

Narrator: Tina places her arms on the table and looks kind of sad.

Linda (trying to change the subject): Louise! What are you gonna do for Valentine's Day?

Louise: Nothing.

Linda: Really?

Tina: You're not even gonna try to get your first kiss?

Louise (disgusted): Aw, sick, Tina!

Bob: She's too young for that.

Linda: Bobby, she's ten years old.

Bob: Exactly. Seriously, Lin. How old were you when you got _your _first kiss?

Linda: Oh, I wasn't _that _young.

Narrator: Linda picks up her plate and walks over to the sink.

Bob: How old were you?

Linda: Oh, I was still pretty young. I first kissed a boy when I was about eight years old.

Bob (exasperated): You were _eight_?! Lin, you said you were older than ten when you had your first kiss!

Linda: Hey, I drank half a bottle of wine last night!

Bob: Why?

Linda: I wanted to practice drinking for Valentine's Day.

Gene: Can I do that?

Bob: Gene!

Gene: I was just asking.

Narrator: Tina turns back to Louise.

Tina: Seriously, Louise. Don't you wanna have your first kiss someday?

Narrator: Louise looks at her for a moment, then she stares into space. A flashback ensures, where she once kissed Regular Sized Rudy on Valentine's Day.

Tina (breaking her thoughts): Louise?

Narrator: Louise turns back to her.

Louise: Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure, but Dad's right. I'm too young.

Narrator: Louise sets her fork down on her plate.

Louise: Well, I'm done.

Narrator: Louise gets up and leaves the kitchen. The others just stare at her.

Linda: Poor Louise. The thought of getting her first kiss must really scare her.

Tina: Yeah, she doesn't know what she's missing.

Bob: Tina!

Linda (to change the subject again): So, Gene. What are _you _gonna do for Valentine's Day?

Gene: I'm hoping to get more Valentine's chocolates. Last year, I got some from a secret admirer!

Louise (from the other room): That was _me_, Gene! I bought an empty Valentine's box and filled it with mud. I put the box in your locker after they hardened!

Linda (yelling so Louise can hear her): Louise!

Gene: Does that count as eating vegetables?

Linda (thinking it over): Uh... yeah. I think it does!

Gene (raising his hands in the air): Yay!

Narrator: Bob pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

Bob: Oh, God...

Narrator: Later, Louise is seen getting her books out of her locker. Regular Sized Rudy walks up to her.

Rudy (kind of shyly): Hi, Louise!

Narrator: Louise turns her head and looks at him.

Louise: Oh. Hi, Rudy.

Rudy: Can you meet me at 3:00 on the playground?

Louise: Yeah, sure. Any particular reason?

Rudy: Not really. I thought we could play a game or something.

Louise: Yeah. I guess so.

Rudy: Great!

Louise: What do you wanna play?

Rudy: We can decide later.

Narrator: Rudy leaves with a smile. Louise resumes putting her things into her locker.

Louise (mumbling to herself): Wonder what's on his mind.

AN 1: I decided to write a Bob's Burgers fanfic this time. I hope you like it and the chapter so far. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: Like my fanfic "Friends With Benefits," I decided to write this like a script. Hopefully, it'll work out, too.

AN 3: I couldn't decide which name for this story I liked best, so I decided to create a poll instead. I'm gonna allow my viewers to vote on the story's title. Whichever gets the most votes by the fourth chapter will be the title of my story. The Poll is on my Profile Page. If you don't have an account, just state your vote in a review. I'll count it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narrator: Meanwhile, Bob and Linda were busy at the restaurant. Linda was pouring coffee for Teddy while Bob was flipping burgers. Teddy was eating the "Burger of the Day-" the "Carp-e Diem" burger. Teddy takes a sip of his coffee.

Teddy: So, the "Carp-e Diem" burger, huh?

Linda: Yeah. Bobby wanted to try something new.

Teddy: Why's it called the "Carp-e Diem" burger?

Linda: I don't know.

Narrator: Linda turns her head and looks at Bob.

Linda: Hey, Bobby!

Bob (from the kitchen): Yeah.

Linda: Why's the "Burger of the Day" called the "Carp-e Diem" burger?

Bob: Because the burger's made of fish.

Linda: Oh.

Teddy: I don't get it.

Bob: Carp is a type of fish, Teddy.

Teddy: Oh.

Bob: Lin, can you wait for the meat delivery for me? I gotta keep an eye on these burgers. They're cooking faster than usual today.

Linda: Yeah. I guess so.

Bob: Doesn't Ginger pass by our restaurant now on her lunch break?

Linda: Yeah.

Bob: Maybe you could talk to her while you wait.

Linda: I guess so.

Teddy: I met her once. She was nice. Do you think she likes me?

Bob: Teddy, she was drunk when she met you.

Teddy: I don't mind.

Narrator: Linda leaves the restaurant, leaving Bob and Teddy alone.

Teddy: So, Bobby?

Narrator: Bob turns to Teddy.

Bob: What?

Teddy: What are you gonna do for Valentine's Day tomorrow?

Bob (as he's flipping burgers): I don't know. I haven't decided yet.

Teddy: Try something very romantic. Women like that.

Bob: You think?

Teddy: Yeah. I was romantic with my last girlfriend. She stayed with me longer than my ex-wife, Denise, did.

Bob: She was drunk during most of your dates.

Teddy: I know. And they say alcohol is bad for you.

Bob: Oh, God.

Narrator: At that moment, the door opens. Mort comes in.

Teddy: Hey, Mort.

Mort: Hi.

Narrator: Mort sits down at the counter.

Mort: What are we talking about?

Teddy: Valentine's Day.

Bob: What are you gonna do?

Mort: I'm hosting a funeral tomorrow.

Bob: On Valentine's Day?

Mort: Yeah. To be honest, I really like the widow. Think I should make a move on her?

Bob: Probably not during the funeral.

Teddy: Why?

Narrator: Bob and Mort look at him.

Teddy: Oh, yeah. She'll be mourning. Wait a day or two, Mort. Seriously, Bob. You should really try to wow Linda!

Bob: I wow her.

Mort: Uh...

Teddy: Not really.

Bob: Hey!

Narrator: Bob looks back at the grill.

Bob (thinking it over): Yeah. You're right. I'll give it a shot.

Teddy: That's the spirit, Bobby!

Narrator: Teddy turns to Mort.

Teddy: Hey, Mort? What does a carp look like?

Bob: Oh my God.

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the high school, Tina was walking up to Jimmy Junior.

Tina: Hey, Jimmy Junior.

Jimmy Junior (turning to her): Oh. Hey, Tina.

Tina: Any big plans for Valentine's Day?

Jimmy Junior: Uh... no.

Tina: Nothing?

Jimmy Junior: Nope. Zeke and I were gonna watch a wrestling match.

Zeke (popping out of nowhere): That's right, J-Ju! We're gonna watch wrestlers beating the crap out of each other! Let's see how good we are!

Narrator: Zeke tackles Jimmy Junior and knocks him to the floor. He starts to "wrestle" him.

Jimmy Junior: Ow! Zeke!

Zeke: C'mon, J-Ju, put up a fight!

Narrator: Annoyed, Tina starts to walk away. As she walks, she balls her hands into fists.

Tina: Dammit!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the elementary school, Gene was in his math class. The teacher, Ms. Jacobson (who's now teaching the seventh grade) was about to begin her lesson.

Ms. Jacobson: Okay, everyone. Today, we're gonna start our pre-algebra lesson.

Random student: Boo!

Ms. Jacobson (annoyed): I'm ignoring that!

Narrator: Ms. Jacobson starts the lesson. Gene leans over and whispers to his friend, Alex.

Gene (whispering): Psst! Alex!

Alex (whispering back): What, Gene?

Gene: What are you gonna do for Valentine's Day?

Alex: I'm gonna make love to my secret snacks in my hideout!

Gene: Make love?

Alex: Yeah! I'm gonna eat my snacks with love.

Gene: Oh. Great idea! I'm gonna find a way to get as much chocolate as possible.

Alex: How are you gonna do that?

Gene: If I see anyone with chocolate, I'm gonna say to them, "please! Can I have some chocolate? I have a condition and my doctor says the only cure for it is chocolate!"

Alex: Genius!

Ms. Jacobson: Gene! Alex!

Gene and Alex (simultaneously): Yeah?

Ms. Jacobson: Is there a problem?

Alex: No.

Gene: I'm hungry, so yeah!

Ms. Jacobson: Lunch is in an hour. Please pay attention!

Narrator: Ms. Jacobson goes back to her lesson.

Alex (whispering to Gene): Hey, Gene? Can I tell my parents that I'm going to your house tomorrow?

Gene (whispering back): Why?

Alex: So my parents don't get suspicious!

Gene: Can I have some of your snacks?

Alex: Sure, but just one.

Gene: Six.

Alex: Five.

Gene: Four.

Alex: Deal!

Gene: Yay! We really are good friends.

Narrator: Later, at 3:00, Louise walked over to the playground. Regular Sized Rudy was already there waiting for her.

Rudy: Hi, Louise.

Louise: Hey, Rudy. What did you wanna do?

Rudy: Well, I actually wanted to ask you something.

Louise: What?

Rudy: As you know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day.

Narrator: Louise's eyes widen.

Louise: Yeah. Where are you going with this?

Rudy: I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow.

Louise: Like a date?

Rudy: Something like that.

Louise: Aw, sick Rudy!

Narrator: Rudy looks a little hurt.

Rudy: Don't you want to?

Louise: Not right now! We're ten years old!

Rudy: There are no dating laws.

Louise: Sadly!

Rudy: Don't you like me?

Louise: Not like that!

Rudy: Why did you kiss me, then?

Louise: I felt bad for you! I didn't wanna see you get hurt by Chloe Barbash.

Rudy: Was that the only reason?

Louise: I think so.

Narrator: As she says this, Louise starts to nervously rub her hands together. Rudy looks disappointed, even more than when he found out that Chloe Barbash didn't like him.

Rudy: Okay. Thanks anyway, Louise.

Narrator: Rudy starts to leave the playground. Louise looks at him. She sighs.

Louise: Rudy! Wait.

Narrator: Louise runs after Rudy. He stops when she catches up to him.

Rudy: Yeah?

Louise: If you want, we can go on one date tomorrow and see how it goes.

Narrator: Rudy's eyes light up.

Rudy: Really?!

Louise: Yeah. I guess so.

Rudy: What do you wanna do tomorrow?

Louise: We'll talk about it tonight. Call me at seven. I'll tell my parents that you're calling about homework.

Rudy: Okay.

Narrator: Louise and Rudy start to leave. Suddenly, Louise turns around.

Louise: Rudy?

Narrator: Rudy stops and turns to Louise.

Rudy: Yeah, Louise?

Louise (speaking rather slowly): If you tell anyone about this, I will knock you out!

Narrator: Louise leaves. Rudy starts to walk away.

Rudy (briefly raising his fists in the air and closing his eyes): Yes! Happy life, here I come!

AN 1: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. Tell me what you think and please leave a review.

AN 2: Also, don't forget about the title contest. We need more votes than this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: After school, Louise, Tina, and Gene walked home together. Tina sighs.

Tina: I don't think Jimmy Junior's gonna do anything romantic for Valentine's Day.

Louise (sarcastically): Why do you say that? Because of the last three Valentine's Days?

Tina: Jimmy Junior is hanging out with Zeke.

Gene (to Louise): I told you he wasn't into girls! You owe me five bucks, Louise!

Tina: They're just watching wrestling together.

Gene: Does "wrestling" refer to sex?

Louise: Aw, sick, Gene!

Narrator: They continue to walk. None of them say anything for a moment until Tina decided to speak.

Tina: Maybe I could convince Zeke to do something else.

Louise: You could just kill him.

Tina: That could work.

Narrator: At this moment, they pass by a new candy store called "S'more Chocolate?" Tina and Louise act as though they haven't noticed it, but Gene turns in the store's direction. He suddenly stops walking and notices a poster attached to the window. The poster says "Free samples today and tomorrow."

Gene: Mmm. This must be what Heaven is like.

Narrator: Tina and Louise notice that Gene stopped walking with them. They both stop and turn around.

Louise: Gene? You comin'?

Gene: I'll catch up later.

Tina: Okay.

Narrator: Louise and Tina continue to walk home.

Tina: He's not coming back, is he?

Louise: He's probably gonna _move _to that candy store.

Narrator: Gene enters the candy store and looks around. The store was full of candy. Almost of every kind imaginable!

Gene: This is better than Heaven! When I die, I wanna go here.

Narrator: Suddenly, an employee appears behind the front desk. He looked like he was in his middle thirties. He was wearing what looked like the store's work uniform: a dark brown-colored shirt with various drawings of candy on it His shirt had a name tag attached to it that said "Reese."

Reese: Can I help you?

Gene: I noticed your sign.

Reese: Which sign?

Gene: The sign that mentioned free samples.

Reese: Oh. _That _sign. Well, what chocolate would you like to try? You're allowed to have two candies without paying.

Gene: Hmm.

Narrator: Gene puts his index finger on the side of his face as he thought about it.

Gene: I want the milk chocolate and the dark chocolate.

Narrator: Reese nods his head, then reaches for the chocolate that Gene requested. He hands them to Gene. Gene eats both of them in under five seconds, leaving chocolate on the side of his mouth. When he was finished, he stood there like a statue.

Reese (staring at him): Do you wanna buy something?

Gene: Can I have another?

Reese: If you pay for it.

Gene: I don't have money.

Reese: Not my issue.

Gene: Why can't I have another?

Reese: Because it's two per customer.

Gene: Why can't it be a hundred per customer?

Reese (exasperated): You can't have any more unless you pay for it!

Gene (raising his index finger in the air): Mark my words! I will get more free candy from this place!

Reese (in the same tone): You want me to call the cops?

Gene (with his index finger still in the air): _Tomorrow_, I will get more candy!

Narrator: Gene leaves. Reese just stares at him as if he's a nut. Later, the Belcher family was eating dinner, which was mashed potatoes, green beans, and a steak.

Linda: So, how was everybody's day?

Tina (sadly): I don't think Jimmy Junior's gonna do anything romantic.

Linda: I'm sorry, honey.

Narrator: Linda leans over to Bob.

Linda (whispering): Looks like I owe you five bucks.

Tina: What?

Linda: Nothing.

Narrator: Linda directs her attention to Gene and Louise, clearly to change the subject.

Linda: What about you two? Anything big happened today?

Gene: I'm gonna try to get free chocolate tomorrow at the new candy store.

Bob: The new one down the block?

Gene: Yup.

Bob: They make good chocolate.

Gene: How do you know?

Bob: I had a few samples.

Gene: You had chocolate without me? Father, how dare you!

Linda: How about you, Louise? Anything interesting happened today?

Louise (trying to look bored and annoyed): Not really. I forgot what we were supposed to do for Monday, so Rudy's gonna call later to tell me.

Tina: Which sized Rudy?

Louise: Regular.

Linda: Since when do you care about your homework?

Louise: I was gonna make Tina do it.

Bob: That makes much more sense.

Narrator: Later, the Belcher family was watching TV together. The camera pans so that the front of the TV is shown. The TV shows a commercial for "The Sofa Queen." Suddenly, the phone rings. Tina picks it up.

Tina (into the phone): Hello? Jimmy Junior... Oh. Hey, Rudy... yeah, she is... Louise, it's for you!

Narrator: Louise takes the phone and goes to her room. The others stare at her.

Bob: That's weird. Why would she go to her room with the phone if he's just telling her what the homework was? The TV's not very loud.

Linda: She probably just likes her privacy.

Bob: I can relate to that.

Narrator: The camera pans to Louise's room. She's seen standing next to her bed. The image is split down the middle, so Rudy can also be seen by the audience. He's seen sitting on his bed, most likely at his mother's house.

Louise: Let's talk about this quick, Rudy. I don't want my family to know.

Rudy: I get it. What do you wanna do tomorrow?

Louise: I don't know. Any ideas?

Rudy: You could come over.

Louise: Maybe. Will your dad be there?

Rudy: Maybe. He has a date tomorrow. If his date goes badly, he's probably gonna drink, then fall asleep for the rest of the night.

Louise: Sounds like my mom.

Rudy: When her day is bad?

Louise: No. Just in general.

Rudy: So, how about it?

Louise: I guess that could work.

Rudy: You wanna do something else before that?

Louise: I guess. Like what?

Rudy: We could go out to eat.

Louise: Nothing in public, Rudy! People might get the right idea!

Rudy: What do you wanna do, then?

Louise: Something so basic no one would get suspicious.

Rudy: We could just play in the alley.

Louise: That could work. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Rudy: What time?

Louise: Eleven?

Rudy: Sounds good. See you tomorrow.

Louise: 'Bye, Rudy.

Narrator: Louise and Rudy both hang up. Louise turns to the door. Standing there was Gene and Tina. Louise lets out a startled gasp.

Gene: What was _that _about?

Louise: Nothing.

Tina (suspiciously): Louise, what's going on?

Louise: Nothing.

Gene: Nice try! I know a liar when I see one! Like when Ms. Jacobson said that I failed the last math test.

Louise: Actually, Gene, you _did _fail it.

Tina: I'm pretty sure Ms. Jacobson told Mr. Frond that you had the lowest grade in the class.

Gene: Dammit!

Tina: Seriously, Louise. What was that phone call about?

Louise: It was about homework.

Tina: No, it wasn't.

Narrator: Louise sighs in defeat.

Louise: All right. Fine! I got in trouble at school and I convinced Rudy to help me cover it up!

Tina: Oh. That makes sense. What did you do?

Louise: I pranked Mr. Frond. Don't tell Mom and Dad.

Tina: I don't think they would care.

Gene: Yeah. They hate Mr. Frond almost as much as we do!

Louise: Still, don't tell them, Gene! I didn't tell them when Tina got caught planting a spy camera in the boys' locker room or when you got in trouble after Ms. LaBonz found a bag full of sugar in your locker!

Tina: She thought it was cocaine.

Louise: Yeah, but I still didn't tell them!

Gene: I think Ms. LaBonz took it.

Tina: As evidence?

Gene: No, to eat.

Louise: I don't think she intended to eat it, Gene.

Tina: Fine, we won't tell.

Louise: Thank you. So, what are you gonna do about Jimmy Junior?

Tina (sadly): I don't know. Maybe I'll just give up and wait for next year.

Louise: Why don't you just ask to watch wrestling with them?

Gene: Yeah! You could write about it in your next Friend Fiction!

Louise: Gene!

Tina: Maybe I will! Even though Zeke is there, I can still be with Jimmy Junior!

Louise: Sounds like a plan.

Gene: Yeah, and I'm still gonna get free chocolate tomorrow!

Tina: How are you gonna do that?

Gene: Maybe I'll rob the place. Instead of asking for money, I'll force him to give me chocolate instead!

Louise: Or you could just wear a disguise.

Gene: Yeah, I could do that, too...

Narrator: Gene and Tina both leave Louise's room.

Tina (in her head): This could work. I can still have a nice Valentine's Day with Jimmy Junior. Even if all we do is watch wrestling with Zeke. Actually, Gene might be right. It could be an interesting idea for my next erotic Friend Fiction: "butt wrestling."

AN 1: I hoped you all enjoyed Chapter 3. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: Also, Reese's name comes from "Reese's Peanut Butter Cups."

AN 3: I also decided to extend the title contest until after I finish the sixth chapter. I'm hoping there will be more votes by then. Please don't hesitate to vote, guys! Even if you don't have an account.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator: The next day, the Belcher family was eating breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages, and orange juice.

Linda: So, what's everyone gonna do today?

Gene: I'm gonna get free candy today.

Tina: I'm gonna watch wrestling with Jimmy Junior today.

Louise: And Zeke.

Tina (sighing): And Zeke...

Louise: I'm gonna hang out with Regular Sized Rudy today.

Bob: Didn't we already have this discussion?

Tina (to Louise): Wait, you're gonna hang out with Regular Sized Rudy today?

Louise: Yeah. Neither of us has anything better to do.

Linda: What are you guys gonna do?

Louise: No idea. Probably just ride our bikes.

Bob: Okay. This was very last minute.

Louise (to Bob): Yeah? Well, what are _you _gonna do today?

Bob: I'm gonna work in the restaurant and probably talk to Mort and Teddy.

Gene: Hm. You're in trouble, Mom.

Linda (looking at Gene): What?

Gene: Nothing.

Narrator: Later, Bob was working in the restaurant. Linda walks up to him.

Linda: Bobby, can't we close the restaurant early today so we can do something fun for Valentine's Day?

Bob (flipping burgers and eying the grill): Yeah, sure. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you in the living room.

Linda (getting excited): Ooh! What is it?

Bob: Go see. It's on the coffee table.

Linda: Oh, Bobby!

Narrator: Linda leaves. Mort and Teddy watch her leave the restaurant before turning to Bob.

Teddy (flashing Bob the thumbs up): Nice, Bobby! That lie will keep her busy for a while!

Bob: I wasn't lying.

Mort: You actually got her something?

Bob: Yup.

Mort: What did you get her?

Bob: A bottle of wine.

Teddy: Not very romantic, Bobby.

Bob: That's just to distract her. What should I get her for Valentine's Day?

Teddy: A candle?

Bob: No.

Mort: A card.

Bob: Maybe.

Teddy: Yeah, you should get her a funny card, Bobby! It could say, "I'm sorry that you're wasting Valentine's Day with me" on it.

Narrator: Mort and Teddy both laugh. Bob scowls at them.

Bob: Very funny! At least I'm still married!

Narrator: Mort and Teddy stop laughing and frown.

Mort: Ouch!

Teddy: That wasn't necessary, Bobby!

Bob: You guys started it!

Narrator: Bob, Teddy, and Mort glare at each other, then Bob's facial expression softens.

Bob: I'm sorry.

Teddy: Yeah, me too.

Bob: Seriously, guys. What should I do for Valentine's Day?

Mort: I don't know. What does Linda like?

Bob: Wine.

Teddy: Then, you're covered, Bobby.

Mort: Hey, Bob. Do you think it's smart to give Linda alcohol?

Bob: Yeah. It's fine, Mort.

Teddy: Seriously, Bobby. Linda tends to drink too much.

Bob: I'm sure she's fine.

Narrator: The camera shifts, so the Belcher family's living room can be seen. Linda is on the floor, with a nearly empty bottle in her hand.

Linda: Uuuugh. I shouldn't have drunk so much. Well, maybe just one more sip.

Narrator: Linda closes her eyes and takes a sip from the bottle. Meanwhile, Louise just arrived at the alley. Regular Sized Rudy was already there, with a board game in his hand.

Regular Sized Rudy: Hi, Louise!

Louise: Hey.

Narrator: Louise looks at the board game in Regular Sized Rudy's hand.

Louise: Seriously, Rudy? Candy Land?

Regular Sized Rudy: I thought it would be appropriate for Valentine's Day.

Louise: I guess. Do you have anything else?

Regular Sized Rudy: No, just my inhaler.

Louise: Fine. We'll play Candy Land.

Narrator: Regular Sized Rudy smiles, then takes the board game out of its box. Louise lies on her stomach and cups her face in her hand.

Louise (to herself very quietly so no one else could hear her): This is gonna be a very awkward date.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Tina just arrived at Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. She opens the door. Jimmy and Trev instantly greet her.

Jimmy: Hey, looks who's here! I guess Bob's food smells so bad his kids decided to come here instead!

Narrator: Trev and Jimmy both laugh. Jimmy turns to him and holds up his hand for a high-five.

Jimmy: Well, Trev. Don't leave me hanging!

Trev (literally shaking his hand): Sorry, my hand is acting up again.

Jimmy (looking at him annoyed and turning back to Tina): You've been less fun to have around lately, Trev.

Tina: Is Jimmy Junior here?

Jimmy: Yeah. He's watching TV with that weird friend of his.

Trev: Guess Jimmy Junior got desperate for friends!

Jimmy (to Trev): Hey! Don't disrespect my son's friends!

Trev: Sorry.

Narrator: Tina ignores them and heads for Jimmy's apartment. When she got there, she found Jimmy Junior and Zeke on the couch. Jimmy Junior was sitting in the middle and Zeke was sitting to the left of him. There were pizza boxes all over the place! Zeke was holding a half-eaten pizza in his hand. Every time something happened on TV that he liked, he shot his fists up in the air. Bits of the pizza wound up landing on Jimmy Junior.

Jimmy Junior (flinching): Ah! Zeke!

Tina: Hey, guys.

Narrator: Zeke and Jimmy Junior turn to her.

Jimmy Junior: Tina! What are _you _doing here?

Tina: I was wondering if I could watch wrestling with you guys.

Jimmy Junior: You wanna watch _wrestling _with us?

Tina: Yeah.

Zeke: Damn, girl! I'm learning something new about you every day!

Jimmy Junior: Yeah. I guess you can watch with us...

Tina (smiling): Great!

Narrator: Tina sits next to Jimmy Junior. She bends down and grabs a slice of pizza out of a box.

Zeke (to Tina): I might have sat on that.

Tina: I don't mind.

Narrator: Zeke and Jimmy Junior stare at her as she takes a bite of the pizza. Jimmy Junior briefly looks at Zeke for a second.

Jimmy Junior: Tina?

Tina: Yeah?

Jimmy Junior: Can you move your hand? You're touching my butt.

Tina: Oh, sorry.

Narrator: Tina moves her hand, but very, very slowly. Meanwhile, Gene was standing in front of S'more Chocolate. He was wearing his "Bob" disguise. Well, sorta. Gene's hair was restyled so it looked like he had a bald spot and he was wearing a fake mustache. Despite this, he was still wearing his usual yellow shirt and his bluish-gray shorts.

Gene: It's go time!

Narrator: Gene opens the door and walks into the candy store. Reese greeted him instantly.

Reese: Hello. Can I help you?

Gene (disguising his voice [slighly]): Yes. Do you still have free samples?

Reese: For the rest of the day, yes.

Gene: Can I have one milk chocolate and one dark chocolate, please?

Reese: Sure.

Narrator: You know. You look like a guy I served yesterday.

Gene: I get that a lot.

Narrator: Reese reaches for one of the chocolates. Suddenly, he stops and glares at Gene.

Reese: Hey. Haven't I seen you before?

Gene: Nope.

Reese: You sure?

Gene: Yup!

Reese: Okay. Just so you know, you have something under your nose.

Gene: What?

Narrator: Gene rubs his nose. His fake mustache starts to come loose.

Gene: Is it a booger?

Reese: Aha! Nice try!

Narrator: Gene notices that his mustache came loose.

Gene: Dammit!

Reese: Are you gonna pay for these chocolates?

Gene: No!

Reese: Then, get out!

Gene: Fine. Just so you know, you're a horrible salesperson!

Narrator: Gene leaves. Reese rolls his eyes, then puts the chocolate back.

Reese (mumbling to himself): If I see that kid again, I'm gonna stuff so much chocolate down his throat he won't be able to speak!

AN: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Narrator: Louise and Rudy were still playing Candy Land. Louise is still lying on her stomach. She has her elbow against the concrete and her face cupped in her hand. Suddenly, she moves her piece.

Louise (evidently bored): I win.

Regular Sized Rudy: I can't believe I haven't won one game!

Louise: Rudy, we only played one round.

Regular Sized Rudy: I know. I meant in general. Wanna play again?

Louise: Not really. It's kind of boring.

Regular Sized Rudy: What do you wanna do, then?

Louise: You wanna just ask our parents if we could have a sleepover at your house?

Regular Sized Rudy: Yeah. Sure.

Narrator: Louise and Regular Sized Rudy both stand up and start to walk back to their houses. When they were far apart, Louise mumbled to herself.

Louise (softly): Eh. Some date this is...

Narrator: Meanwhile, Tina was still at Jimmy Junior's house. Like Louise, she looked really bored. Her elbow was resting on the couch and her face was cupped in her hands. Zeke and Jimmy Junior's eyes were glued to the screen. They acted like Tina wasn't even there. Both of them looked really excited. The camera shifts so the TV can be seen. Two guys were wrestling with each other. One of them suddenly slammed the other guy down. The referee declared him the winner. Jimmy Junior and Zeke both jumped off the couch and raised their fists in the air.

Jimmy Junior: Yeah!

Zeke: Victory! Come here, J-Ju!

Narrator: Zeke jumps in the air and tackles Jimmy Junior. Jimmy Junior let out a startled yelp as he fell to the floor.

Jimmy Junior: Ow! Get off, Zeke!

Zeke: C'mon, J-Ju! Like you don't wanna wrestle!

Narrator: Tina sighs, then reaches for another slice of pizza. She angrily takes a bite out of it and stares at the screen. Meanwhile, Gene was in the woods next to Alex, who was scarfing down his secret stash of snacks. Gene was sitting on a fallen log, with his face cupped in both of his hands.

Gene: I really want candy! Why won't the guy just give me some?

Alex: Maybe because you won't pay for it!

Gene (turning to him): Do I really gotta pay?

Alex: Um... yeah. It's a store. That's what you're supposed to do.

Gene: But it's Valentine's Day! You should just be _given _candy!

Alex: What about giving candy to _others_?

Gene: What are you saying?

Alex (sighing and turning away from him): Nevermind.

Gene: Wait! That's it! You can get free candy for me!

Alex: What?

Gene: If you go to the candy store for me, _you _could get the candy and give it to me!

Alex: C'mon, Gene!

Gene: Please, Alex! I want this so badly!

Alex (sighing): 'k. Just let me put my candy away.

Gene: Yes! Let's go! Free candy, here I come!

Narrator: Alex sigh, then starts to put his candy away.

Alex (mumbling sarcastically to himself): Thanks Gene for the Valentine's candy that you didn't give me...

Narrator: Meanwhile, Bob was still talking to Mort and Teddy. He had a pen and a pad of sticky notes in his hand.

Bob: What about flowers?

Mort: Romantic, but boring.

Narrator: Bob crosses "flowers" off of the sticky notes.

Bob: Lottery tickets?

Teddy: Probably just a waste.

Bob: Of what?

Teddy: Everything.

Narrator: Bob crosses that off of the sticky notes, too.

Bob: A fancy dinner?

Mort: How fancy?

Bob: Flowers, wine, a nice dinner.

Teddy: Maybe.

Mort: That could work.

Bob: Really?

Mort: Maybe.

Teddy: We're not mindreaders, Bobby.

Bob: So, I gotta guess this?

Teddy: Probably, Bobby.

Bob: Oh, God.

Narrator: Later, Louise arrived at Regular Sized Rudy's house. She knocked on the door. After a second, Regular Sized Rudy answered.

Regular Sized Rudy: Hi, Louise.

Louise (walking in): Hi, Rudy. Is your dad here?

Regular Sized Rudy: No. He's on a date.

Louise: Again? How many dates does that guy go on?

Regular Sized Rudy: Don't know. None of them seem to last very long.

Louise: Is anyone watching you?

Regular Sized Rudy: Nope. It's just us. He did leave us money for pizza, though.

Louise (smiling): That sounds promising. No adults, pizza, and complete privacy! Sounds like Heaven!

Regular Sized Rudy: I guess. What do you wanna do first?

Louise: Can we order the pizza?

Regular Sized Rudy: Now? But it's only 4:30.

Louise: It'll take a while to get here.

Regular Sized Rudy: Yeah. I'll call them. You like Jimmy Pesto's Pizza?

Narrator: Louise just stares at him. She thinks about it briefly.

Louise: Sure. Can we take a picture of us eating it?

Regular Sized Rudy: Why?

Louise: To torture my Dad the next time he makes me mad.

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 5. Sorry if it was too short and not very interesting. It was mainly just a filler chapter. I promise things will start getting interesting soon.

AN 2: As a reminder, after I post the next chapter, I'm gonna decide on the story's title. If you haven't voted yet, now's your last chance!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Narrator: The scene shifts, so it shows Bob on the phone. He's talking to his father, Big Bob. The image is split vertically down the middle so they both can be seen.

Big Bob: Let me get this straight, Bob: You're asking _me _for advice for Valentine's Day?

Bob: Yeah... any suggestions?

Big Bob: You realize that I haven't had a date since your mother died?

Bob: I know.

Big Bob: Why would you call _me_, then?

Bob: It couldn't hurt. You got any advice?

Big Bob: Uh, don't drink too much?

Bob: Yeah, Linda's probably gonna drink for the both of us.

Big Bob: That's not the reason why.

Bob (getting impatient): What's the reason, then?

Big Bob: Nevermind. Just be yourself, Bob. Look nice and try to pretend that you care about whatever it is she's telling you.

Bob: It's Valentine's Day, not our first date!

Big Bob: Yeah, what's your point?

Bob (pinching the bridge of his nose): Oh, God.

Linda (calling from the restaurant): Bobby?

Bob (drawing his attention from the phone): Yeah, Lin?

Linda: Who are you talking to?

Bob: My dad.

Linda: Why? Does he want to speak to the kids?

Bob: I don't think so.

Linda: Okay. Can you help me in the kitchen? I can't keep up with these orders!

Bob: Sure. I'll be there in a minute.

Narrator: Bob draws his attention back to the phone.

Bob: Sorry, Dad.

Big Bob: It's fine. Did the kids wanna say hello?

Bob: You could hear Lin talking?

Big Bob: Yeah. She was talking to you through a megaphone, wasn't she?

Bob: No.

Big Bob: Oh. So, what are the kids up to?

Bob: Gene's trying to get free candy, Tina is hanging out with friends, and Louise is at a sleepover.

Big Bob: Wait, Louise is at a sleepover?

Bob: Yeah. It was kind of last minute.

Big Bob: You think Tina and Gene could go to one, too?

Bob: Why?

Big Bob: So you could get them out of the house! Then, you and Linda can be alone and you could do something _really _romantic!

Narrator: Bob briefly thinks it over, then puts the phone back to his ear.

Bob (enthusiastically): Yeah! That could work! Thanks, Dad!

Big Bob: No problem. See you around!

Bob: 'Bye.

Big Bob (lowering the phone): And I thought the kids were kind of stupid!

Bob (through the phone): Dad, I didn't hang up, yet.

Big Bob (looking at the phone): Oh, dammit...

Narrator: The camera shifts again, so Tina can be seen. She's still sitting on the couch, looking as mad as ever. The camera zooms out, so Jimmy Junior and Zeke can be seen. Their eyes were still glued to the screen and they both looked very excited.

Announcer: And Ricky just knocked out Flair, earning the title of "World Wrestling Champion!"

Narrator: Jimmy Junior and Zeke both jump off the couch in celebration. They both momentarily shut their eyes and raise their fists in the air.

Jimmy Junior: Yeah!

Zeke: Woo-hoo! Yeah! What a match! This was a great way to spend the day!

Jimmy Junior: Tell me about it. Did you like the match, Tina?

Narrator: Tina doesn't say anything. She's still obviously very peeved. Not only that. Her face is also slightly red.

Tina (angrily jumping off the couch): No!

Narrator: Zeke and Jimmy Junior both stop and stare at her.

Jimmy Junior: What's the matter, Tina?

Zeke: You sad that Flair lost? My dad is gonna be, too. He bet three hundred dollars that he would win!

Tina: No! I don't care that he lost!

Jimmy Junior (slightly impatient): What's wrong, then?

Tina: It's Valentine's Day, and you wasted it on wrestling!

Jimmy Junior: Yeah. So? It's not like this was a date or anything.

Narrator: Tina becomes even redder. She growls in frustration, then storms out the door. Zeke and Jimmy Junior watch her leave.

Zeke: Did I miss something?

Narrator: Meanwhile, Louise and Regular Sized Rudy were finishing up their pizza.

Regular Sized Rudy: That was good.

Louise: Yeah, it was. Don't tell my dad I said that!

Regular Sized Rudy: I thought you wanted to get back at your dad.

Louise: Yeah, but not yet. He didn't do anything, yet.

Regular Sized Rudy: Oh. Okay.

Narrator: Regular Sized Rudy wipes his hands and face on a napkin. He stands up from his chair.

Regular Sized Rudy: What should we do now?

Louise: Got any pillows?

Regular Sized Rudy: Yeah. Why?

Narrator: The scene shifts. Louise and Rudy are both in the living room. They each have a large pillow in their hand.

Louise: Okay, Rudy. The rules are simple. Just smack each other with the pillow until the other one calls it quits.

Regular Sized Rudy: Okay. Just let me get my inhaler.

Narrator: Regular Sized Rudy leaves momentarily and comes back with his inhaler. He sets it on a nearby table.

Louise (tightening her grip on the pillow): You ready, Rudy?

Regular Sized Rudy: I think so.

Louise: Let's do this, then!

Narrator: Louise runs over to Rudy with the pillow. She smacks him with it. At the last second, Rudy holds up the pillow to defend himself. Meanwhile, Gene and Alex just arrived at "S'more Chocolate." Gene looks in the window and notices Rick, whose back was turned to him.

Gene (whispering to Alex): Okay. Just go inside and ask for free chocolate.

Alex (sighing): Fine.

Narrator: Alex walks into the candy store. Upon entering, Reese instantly turns to him. He sighs.

Reese: You again? Don't you know when to-

Narrator: He notices that it wasn't Gene.

Reese: Oh. Sorry. Can I help you?

Alex: Can I have two pieces of chocolate, please?

Reese: Sure.

Narrator: Reese walks over to the front desk.

Alex: The candy's free, right?

Reese: Just the first two. What kind of chocolate do you want?

Alex: One milk chocolate and one dark chocolate.

Narrator: Reese nods, then hands him the chocolate. Alex takes them into his hand.

Alex: Why did you act so weird when I came in here?

Reese: Oh. I thought you were someone else. You kinda look like him because you're both fat.

Alex (looking up at him): What?

Reese: Nothing! Enjoy your candy!

Alex: Thanks.

Narrator: Alex starts to leave.

Reese: Do you wanna buy something else?

Alex: Nope.

Narrator: Alex walks out the door. Reese watches him leave. Then, he rests his elbows on the counter and places his hands on his temples.

Reese (mumbling to himself): We gotta stop giving out free samples...

Narrator: Alex walks out of the candy store and walks up to Gene.

Gene (raising his fists in the air): Yes! Thanks, Alex.

Alex: No problem.

Narrator: Gene looks at the candy in Alex's hand.

Gene: Hey, how did you know the candy I like?

Alex: I didn't. I just got the candy I liked.

Gene: Wow! We like the same chocolate?

Alex: I guess.

Gene: That's amazing!

Narrator: Gene and Alex just stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. Then, Gene holds out his hands.

Gene. Well, can I have the candy now?

Narrator: Alex looks at the candy, then at Gene.

Alex: Why?

Gene: Because that was the plan!

Alex: You know what? Maybe I'll eat them myself.

Gene: What?

Alex: It _is _one per customer... well, two, but you know what I mean.

Gene: Why should _you _eat them?

Alex: Because I like chocolate.

Gene: So do I.

Alex: I deserve them!

Gene: Why?

Alex (getting annoyed): Because you didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day!

Gene: You didn't get me anything, either!

Alex: Yeah, but-

Narrator: Alex's eyes soften.

Alex (much more calmly); Oh. Yeah. That's right.

Gene: See?

Alex: Why shouldn't I eat them? Even if I gave you something for Valentine's Day, you still wouldn't have given me anything!

Gene: I would so!

Alex: You didn't even give me anything for my birthday!

Gene: I didn't know what to get you!

Alex: I hinted it! I wrote what I wanted and put it in your locker!

Gene: That was you? I thought that was from Louise! Well, I gave your birthday present to Louise, then.

Alex: Still! You could have asked!

Gene: Give me the chocolates!

Alex: Forget it!

Narrator: Gene makes a grab for the chocolates. Alex cups his hands together and tries to fend him off. The camera shifts, so Reese can be seen. He's watching them through the window.

Reese (sighing and shaking his head): I'm not even gonna help him...

Narrator: Meanwhile, Regular Sized Rudy and Louise were still having a pillow fight. Both of them were sweating and looking kind of exhausted. They were obviously enjoying it, though. Louise swings her pillow at Regular Sized Rudy. He ducks at the last second.

Louise: I gotta hand it to you, Rudy. You're pretty good.

Regular Sized Rudy (panting): Thanks, Louise. So are you. This is pretty fun.

Louise (almost yelling in excitement): Yeah, it is!

Narrator: Louise swings her pillow at Rudy. He blocks, then swings his pillow back at her. Louise tries to block him, but she misses. She stumbles backward, then crashes into the furniture behind her. Glass shatters. Louise screams loudly. Regular Sized Rudy covers his mouth with his hands and shrieks. He walks slowly over to her. Louise grabbed her arm painfully and looked like she was about to cry.

Regular Sized Rudy (nervously): Louise! Are you okay?

Louise (glaring at him): No, I'm not okay, Rudy!

Regular Sized Rudy: Are you bleeding?

Louise (sarcastically): What do you think, Rudy?!

Regular Sized Rudy: Is your arm broken?

Louise: I think so.

Regular Sized Rudy: I'll call my dad.

Narrator: Regular Sized Rudy grabs his inhaler and takes a puff of it. He reaches for the phone, then turns back to Louise.

Regular Sized Rudy: Should we make it look like someone broke in so we don't get in trouble?

Narrator: Louise, still in pain, growls at him.

Regular Sized Rudy (turning back to the phone and dialing 9-1-1): Right. Nevermind.

AN 1: I hoped you all liked Chapter 6. Tell me what you think and please leave a review.

AN 2: Just so you know, the two wrestlers, Ricky and Flair, are named after the wrestler Ric Flair.

AN 3: Next chapter, I'll reveal the title for this story based on the poll. Thanks, everyone who voted!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Narrator: Later, Louise was in the hospital. The camera shows her arm, which was placed in a cast. The camera zooms out so Rudy and his father (who's sitting in a chair in the background) can be seen. Both Louise and Rudy were staring at her broken arm. Rudy's dad, Sylvester, was looking at his phone, probably playing a game on it.

Rudy (nervously): Well, that got a tad out of hand...

Louise (sarcastically): You think, Rudy?

Narrator: At that point, both Bob and Linda rush into the room, followed by Tina. Linda rushes over to Louise and places her arms around her.

Linda: Oh, my baby!

Bob: What happened?

Louise: Nothing, Dad. Just a wild pillow fight.

Tina: You broke your arm from a pillow fight? Were there no human shields to protect you this time?

Linda: Tina!

Louise: Hey. Where's Gene?

Bob: He's still trying to get free candy.

Narrator: At that point, the doctor came in. Bob and Linda both turn to face him.

Bob: Will she be okay?

Doctor: She'll be fine. She just broke a bone in her arm. It'll heal.

Bob: How long will that take?

Doctor: Roughly two months from now.

Narrator: Bob sighs.

Bob (to Louise): Well, Louise. I guess you don't have to work in the restaurant for the next two months.

Narrator: Louise's face lights up.

Linda (kind of sternly): You still have to go to school.

Narrator: Louise somewhat scowls.

Bob (to the doctor): Can Louise go home?

Doctor: You mean today?

Bob: Yes.

Doctor: Yeah. She can go home after you pay the bill.

Narrator: Bob sighs and places his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

Bob: Oh, God.

Narrator: Sylvester sighs. Then, he stands up and walks over to the doctor.

Sylvester: I'll pay for it.

Bob: You don't have to.

Sylvester: No, it's fine. I got it.

Bob: You're not her father.

Sylvester: Yeah, I know, but she got hurt at _our _house. I feel like I should pay for it.

Bob: Don't worry about it.

Sylvester: You wanna just split it, then?

Bob: Sure.

Narrator: Bob and Sylvester both leave to pay the bill. Rudy, Linda, Tina, and Louise watch them.

Louise: They should form a partnership together.

Narrator: Linda turns to Louise.

Linda: You ready to go, Louise?

Louise: Yeah. I guess.

Linda: C'mon. Let's go home.

Louise: But I'm in the middle of a sleepover.

Rudy (kind of surprised): You still wanna go?

Louise (turning to him): Yeah. All I did was break my arm. It's not like I'm gonna fall apart.

Linda: I'll talk to your father.

Narrator: Linda leaves, leaving Tina, Rudy, and Louise alone.

Tina: I'm gonna ask Mom if I could get something from the vending machine.

Louise: Here, Tina.

Narrator: Louise pulls a five dollar bill out of her pocket. She hands it to Tina.

Tina: Where'd you get this?

Louise: I took it from Dad's wallet.

Tina: When?

Louise: This morning. I do it every week. Don't tell anyone.

Tina: Uuuuuhhhhh...

Louise: Tina!

Tina (very slowly): Okay...

Narrator: Tina leaves, still muttering "uh" slowly in a monotone voice. Louise turns to Rudy.

Rudy: You're still up to a sleepover?

Louise: Sure. We've been over this, Rudy.

Rudy: You sure you're up to it?

Louise: Yes, Rudy. Do you want me to go home or something?

Rudy: No!

Louise: Then, stop talking!

Rudy: Okay.

Narrator: Rudy and Louise don't say anything for a moment.

However, Rudy _was _staring at her. After a few seconds, Louise notices.

Louise: What, Rudy?

Narrator: Rudy lightly chuckles. He points at the clock.

Rudy: Look at the clock.

Narrator: Louise turns to the clock, which was the same model that you commonly find in classrooms. It said the time was 3:00.

Louise: What about it?

Rudy: The clock says it's 3.

Louise (indifferently): It's probably wrong, Rudy. It was 5 when we got here.

Rudy: Yeah, I know. Does it remind you of anything?

Louise: What are you talking about, Rudy?

Narrator: Louise's eyes widen.

Louise: Oh... I get it. The last time I kissed you was on Valentine's Day at 3.

Rudy: Yup!

Louise (sighing): You wanna kiss again?

Rudy: It is still a date, Louise.

Narrator: Louise sighs again.

Louise: Fine, Rudy. Just make it quick. Remember, I'll kill you if you tell anyone!

Narrator: Louise briefly looks at the door, then leans in for a kiss. Rudy kisses her. The kiss was longer than they both anticipated (especially Louise). They both closed their eyes, then parted.

Louise: That was less awkward than the last time, Rudy.

Rudy (smiling): And much _better_, too!

A voice: Woah.

Narrator: Louise and Rudy both turn to the doorway. Standing there was Tina, with a bag of chips in her hand! She just stares at them, with her mouth slightly agape. The camera zooms out so the three of them can be seen.

Rudy (kind of nervously): Uh... Louise, you're not gonna kill me now, are you?

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 7. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: As you may know, the title contest is now officially over. The original title is gonna stay because it had the most votes. I'd like to thank everyone who voted! Honestly, I'm actually kind of surprised by the results. I thought "Bohemian Rhaps-Rudy" would win because of how popular the referenced song is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Narrator: Tina just stares at Louise and Rudy for a moment. Suddenly, she takes a few steps forward.

Tina: Louise? Are you and Rudy dating?

Louise: No. Why would you think that?

Tina: You guys just kissed.

Louise: Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you.

Narrator: Tina turns to Rudy.

Tina: Rudy, did you guys just kiss?

Narrator: The camera zooms in, so only Rudy and Louise can be seen.

Rudy: Uh-

Narrator: Rudy turns to Louise. She narrows her eyes at him.

Rudy: No!

Tina: Okay. I'm gonna go ask Mom and Dad if my vision is getting bad.

Narrator: Tina lifts her foot in the air and spins around. When she puts her foot back on the ground, Louise holds up her hand in the "wait" gesture.

Louise: Wait, Tina! Fine. We did kiss. Are ya happy?

Narrator: Louise looks away from Tina. Tina turns around and looks at Louise. The scene shifts so only Tina's face can be seen this time.

Tina: Oh. I'm glad. I thought my vision really _was _getting worse. That would be bad because my vision is _already _bad. That's why I wear glasses-

Narrator: The images changes again so Louise and Rudy can be seen as well.

Louise: Tina!

Tina: Sorry! So, are you guys dating?

Louise: Yes! No! Maybe! It is a date, but I don't think we're dating!

Rudy: We're not?

Louise: I agreed to one date, Rudy! That doesn't mean we're dating!

Rudy (disappointed): Oh.

Louise: God, Rudy! We're ten!

Rudy: I know! Does our age really matter?

Tina: It does if you wanna drink, go to a bar, make out, have se-

Louise (disturbed): God, Tina!

Tina: Sorry!

Narrator: Rudy, forlornly, lowers his arms and looks at the ground. He starts to leave the room. He sighs deeply.

Rudy (forlornly): Thanks for the date, Louise. It was nice.

Louise (starting to feel guilty): See you when I get out of the hospital?

Rudy (as he's walking away): Sure.

Narrator: Rudy leaves the room. Louise glares at Tina.

Louise: Nice going, Tina!

Tina: You could have told him that you didn't wanna date him!

Louise: I didn't know he thought we were actually _dating_!

Tina: You gotta be more open to other peoples' feelings Louise!

Louise: At least _I _don't trick people into going on dates with me, Tina!

Tina: Yeah! Well-

Narrator: Tina calms down and briefly looks away from Louise.

Tina: Yeah... you're right.

Narrator: Tina looks back at Louise.

Tina: I'm sorry, Louise.

Louise: Yeah, me too. I'm just feeling guilty right now.

Tina: Yeah. I get it. Relationships are never easy. I don't think Jimmy Junior even _realized _that I wanted us to spend time together.

Louise (almost with pity): I never thought he would, Tina. He does this every year.

Tina: I know. I'm just trying to be hopeful. What are you gonna do about Rudy?

Louise: I don't know. Talk to him, I guess.

Tina: I think you broke his heart, Louise.

Louise: I know, Tina! I feel bad enough!

Tina: It can't get any worse.

Narrator: Bob and Linda both come into the room.

Bob: Uh... why is Rudy holding onto his father's leg and crying?

Narrator: Louise moans, then buries her face in her arm (the one not in a cast).

Tina: Jinxed it.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Gene and Alex were still fighting over the chocolates. Alex was cupping his hands together. Gene was trying to open up his hands. So far, it wasn't working.

Gene: Give me the chocolates, Alex!

Alex: Not happening, Gene!

Gene: They're mine!

Alex: Forget it!

Narrator: Suddenly, Gene lets go of Alex's hands.

Gene: Wait!

Alex (lowering his hands): What?

Gene: I'm sorry.

Alex (surprised and confused): What?

Gene: I said, "I'm sorry."

Alex: Why?

Gene: For not getting you anything for Valentine's Day.

Alex: Yeah, me too.

Gene: I wanted chocolate so bad this Valentine's Day, I never thought to give _you _any.

Alex: Yeah, me too. Candy can turn people into bitches!

Gene: Hug?

Alex: Sure.

Narrator: Alex and Gene hug. Alex still has his hands into fists. Roughly a second later, they stop hugging.

Alex: You wanna split the chocolate, Gene?

Gene: Sure!

Narrator: Alex opens up his hands. _Both _of the chocolate has already melted. All that was left was chocolate smudges on Alex's hands.

Alex: Oops... I guess they melted.

Narrator: Gene collapses to his knees and raises his fists in the air.

Gene: Nnnnnooooooooo!

AN 1: I hope you all liked Chapter 8. Sorry if it was a little short. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!

AN 2: The next chapter is probably gonna be the last one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narrator: Later on that day, Tina was in her room, writing something down in a notebook. Louise comes in a few seconds later.

Louise: Hey, Tina.

Narrator: Tina turns around and looks at Louise.

Tina (awkwardly): Hi, Louise. How's your arm?

Louise (sarcastically): It's still broken, Tina.

Tina: Yeah, I know. Does it still hurt?

Louise: Not really. Thanks, Tina.

Tina: Sure. What are you gonna do about Rudy?

Louise: I'm just gonna ask Dad to drive me back to Rudy's house. I'll try to talk to him.

Tina: Sounds like a plan.

Louise: Yeah. Can you do me a favor and _not _tell Mom and Dad?

Tina: Yeah. Sure, Louise.

Louise: Thanks, Tina.

Narrator: Louise leaves. Tina turns back to her notebook. She smiles and starts to write in it again.

Tina (sing-songy): But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna write erotic friend fiction about you guys.

Narrator: At that moment, the phone rang. After a few seconds, it stopped. Bob suddenly calls out to Tina.

Bob (from the other room): Tina! It's for you!

Narrator: Tina puts her pencil down and heads for the living room. She takes the phone from Bob.

Tina (into the phone): Hello?

A voice: Hey, Tina.

Tina (incredulously): Jimmy Junior?

Jimmy Junior: Yeah. Hey.

Tina (trying to be annoyed): Do you need something?

Jimmy Junior: Not really.

Tina: Well, thanks for calling.

Narrator: Tina starts to hang up.

Jimmy Junior (hollering): Wait, Tina!

Narrator: Tina puts the phone back to her ear.

Tina: Yeah?

Jimmy Junior: You seemed upset earlier.

Tina: Kind of.

Jimmy Junior: Why?

Tina (obviously very fed up): Because it's Valentine's Day and I wanted to spend it with you!

Jimmy Junior: You did? I just thought you got bored and wanted to hang out.

Narrator: Tina doesn't say anything.

Jimmy Junior: Zeke left. You wanna hang out tonight?

Tina: It's kind of late.

Jimmy Junior: It _is _Saturday, you know.

Tina: I guess. Just a moment, please.

Narrator: Tina walks downstairs. Bob and Louise were both standing in front of the front door. Bob was putting his coat on.

Tina: Dad, can I go to Jimmy Junior's tonight?

Bob: I guess. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, Tina. Can you get your brother?

Tina: Sure.

Narrator: Tina rushes down the hall to her brother's room. Bob turns to Louise.

Bob: You _sure _you wanna go back to Rudy's, Louise?

Louise: Yeah.

Bob: Okay.

Narrator: Bob turns his attention back to the hallway. After a second, he turns back to Louise.

Bob: By the way, why was Rudy upset earlier?

Narrator: Louise starts to walk out the door.

Louise (as she's walking out the door): Sorry. Can't hear you.

Narrator: Later, Louise is standing outside of Rudy's house. She rings the doorbell. Sylvester answers it.

Sylvester (surprised): Oh. Hi, Louise. I'm surprised to see _you _here.

Louise: Why? I said I was coming back.

Sylvester: I know. Rudy seemed upset earlier.

Louise (trying to look clueless): I don't know why. Where is he?

Sylvester: He's in his room.

Louise: Can I see him?

Sylvester: I guess so. Just be gentle with him.

Narrator: Louise comes in and heads to Rudy's room. She knocks on his door.

Rudy (from his room): Come in.

Narrator: Louise enters Rudy's bedroom. Rudy is sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest. His arms were also wrapped around his knees. Louise walks over to him.

Louise (softly): Rudy?

Narrator: Rudy looks up.

Rudy: Oh. Hi, Louise.

Louise: Hi, Rudy. Are you okay?

Rudy: Yeah. I'm fine. Are you here to get your things? I packed everything for you and put them in the corner.

Narrator: Rudy points. The camera shifts, so the corner of Rudy's room can be seen. There were two bags there, evidently packed and nearly full. The camera shifts back to Louise and Rudy.

Rudy (forlornly): I'm sorry if I was making you uncomfortable, Louise.

Louise: You really weren't, Rudy. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.

Rudy: It's not your fault. I just got the wrong idea about that kiss you gave me. I thought you kissed me because you _liked _me.

Louise: I _do _like you, Rudy. I'm just not comfortable being anything but friends, yet.

Rudy: I get that. I guess we are too young for that kind of stuff. I was stupid to think that you would wanna go out with me.

Narrator: Louise suddenly grabs Rudy by the shoulders and forces him to face her. Louise sighs.

Louise: Shut up, Rudy! I _do _like you! Even enough to _date _you! I'm just not ready for that, yet! You want me to prove it?

Rudy (tensely): H-how?

Narrator: Louise pulls Rudy closer to him and kisses him very deeply. Meanwhile, at the Belcher residence, Linda is seen walking down the hall.

Linda (as she's walking): Bobby? Where are you and the kids? Are you guys hiding so you don't have to do the dish-

Narrator: At that point, Linda walks into the living room and stops talking when she sees the scenery. The lights were completely off and the coffee table was gone. In its place was a wooden table covered with a red velvet tablecloth. Bob was standing right in front of it. He was wearing a tuxedo (most likely from one of Mort's "clients)." On the table cloth were wine glasses, a bottle of wine, plates, silverware, and a platter of fish and shrimp. There were also two wooden chairs on either end of the table, both also covered in a red velvet cloth. The stereo system was on, and the song "My All" by Mariah Carey was playing.

Linda (flabbergasted): Bobby!

Bob (trying to sound seductive): You like it?

Linda (looking around the room): What's all this?

Bob: I made a special Valentine's dinner for us.

Linda (looking at the table): Where'd you get the table?

Bob: I got it from Teddy.

Linda: Is this the broken table that we tried to get rid of?

Bob (frowning): Uh, no. I don't think so.

Linda: Well, we better get a few more plates for the kids.

Bob: That won't be necessary, Lin. Louise, Gene, and Tina are all at sleepovers.

Linda (gasping): Even Gene?

Bob: Yup. I think he's starting to get over it.

Linda: Oh, Bobby!

Narrator: Linda happily hugs Bob. Bob hugs her back. Meanwhile, Gene and Alex were in the woods, eating a bunch of sugar packets and other junk.

Alex: This is a great way to spend Valentine's Day.

Gene: You said it, Alex! I know what we're gonna do next year!

Alex: What?

Gene: Get more free chocolate from the candy store!

Alex: Yeah! We can just get free candy year after year! That cranky guy there can't refuse us every year!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at S'more Chocolate, Reese was seen putting a new sign in front of the store. The sign says, "no more free candy. Even on holidays. Sorry."

Reese (wiping away sweat): Let's see those annoying kids bug me for free candy now!

Narrator: Meanwhile, Tina was at Jimmy Junior's house. She's sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Jimmy Junior comes into the room with a large bowl of popcorn in his hands and sits down next to her.

Tina: This is nice.

Jimmy Junior: Yeah. It's nice to see a movie after watching wrestling all day.

Tina: What are we watching?

Jimmy Junior: The best movie ever!

Tina (getting excited): What is it?

Jimmy Junior: Dirty Dancing.

Narrator: Tina frowns.

Tina: Oh. Okay.

Narrator: Jimmy Junior grabs the remote and plays the movie.

Tina (in her head): Well, at least it's romantic.

Narrator: The movie starts. Tina and Jimmy Junior watch it for a few seconds, then she starts to scoot closer to him. She wraps her arm around him.

Jimmy Junior (looking at Tina): Tina?

Tina: Yeah?

Jimmy Junior: Your arm is around me.

Tina: You want me to remove it?

Jimmy Junior: No! I don't mind. Your arm is just wrapped around my butt.

Tina (wrapping her arm around Jimmy Junior's shoulder): Sorry.

Narrator: Jimmy Junior and Tina resume watching the movie. Tina looks irritated.

Tina (in her head): Dammit! So close!

Narrator: Meanwhile, Louise and Rudy were getting ready for bed. Both of them were dressed in their pajamas. Rudy gets under the covers and Louise heads for her sleeping bag.

Rudy: Wait, Louise!

Louise (turning to him): What?

Rudy: Why don't you sleep in the bed tonight?

Louise: But you're already in it!

Rudy: I know.

Louise (looking up at the ceiling): Eh.

Narrator: Louise walks over to Rudy's bed and gets under the covers with him. Rudy turns the light off, then he smiles and closed his eyes. Louise rolls over to her side and faces away from Rudy. Suddenly, Rudy's arm wraps around her. Louise's eyes widen, then she slaps Rudy's hand.

Rudy (retracting his arm from Louise): Ow!

Narrator: Rudy rolls over, and faces the wall. Louise stares into space for a second, then she rolls over so she's facing Rudy. She reaches with her arm (the one that's _not _broken) and places her arm around Rudy. She smiles and falls asleep. Meanwhile, Bob and Linda were still having their dinner. Linda was now wearing a reddish-purple dress. She looked completely satisfied with Bob's gift while Bob was enjoying his dinner. The song "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston was playing this time.

Linda (acting a little seductive. Probably from the wine): Bobby, you really outdid yourself! Valentine's Day hasn't been this romantic since that time I got arrested!

Bob (sarcastically): That's sad, Lin.

Linda (enthusiastically): Anyway, it's perfect Bobby!

Bob: I'm glad you liked it, Lin.

Linda: I don't know how it could get any better, Bobby!

Bob: I do! Since the kids are away, we can be completely alone for once!

Linda (starting to get it): _Oh_, Bobby! You _really _outdid yourself!

Bob: Hopefully, I can later!

Linda (laughing at his joke): Oh, Bobby!

Narrator: Suddenly, a loud creaking sound was heard. Bob frowns.

Bob (to Linda): Did you hear something?

Narrator: Linda looks around briefly. So does Bob. After a few seconds, the creaking sound comes back, and the entire table breaks! Bob and Linda's chairs fall backward (with them still in it). Food gets everywhere and glass shatters. Bob and Linda both get up. Bob holds his head in pain and moans.

Linda (dramatically): Oh, my face!

Bob (to Linda): Uh... I guess I _did _take the broken table.

Narrator: A montage ensues, ending the episode. As the end credits play, Bob and Linda are seen cleaning up the living room. When they get close enough together, they briefly kiss before getting back to work. Tina is seen watching the movie with Jimmy Junior. They're taking turns getting popcorn out of the bowl. After a few seconds, their hands touch. They look at their hands, then at each other. Suddenly, they kiss. Meanwhile, Louise and Rudy are both still sleeping. The camera zooms in, so their hands can only be seen. Their hands were resting on top of each other. Suddenly, their hands close, so now they were holding hands. As the camera zooms out, they both smile.

AN 1: I hope you all liked the chapter and the story. Sadly, this was the last one. I really enjoyed writing this story. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and/or favored this story!

AN 2: I'm gonna have another story up soon. It's gonna be a God of War fanfic if any of you are interested.


End file.
